Friends Forever?
by MacPerson93
Summary: What happens when the past that you wanted to forget, is the one thing that is missing in your life? Will it be too much to deal with facing the past you walked away from? Can you walk away again? HSMxThirteen Aka Bea14
1. Trailer

**A/N: Hey readers!!!! I just had a major idea-for-story explosion!!! I know that many people have started crossover stories with High School Musical and Thirteen (A movie where Vanessa Hudgens played a small role. For more info, look it up cause I'm too lazy to tell you.) Well most people started the stories but they have never had a chance to finish them, which is a real shame cause they are all very good. I decided to give it a try so please tell me what you think of this trailer and tell me if I should continue!!!**

**She had everything she had ever wanted…**

_Shows Gabriella laughing and joking around with her friends._

**But there was something… **_**someone**_**… missing.**

_Shows a picture of Gabriella and a blond, pale, blue-eyed girl smiling at the camera. Both are about 10 years old._

**But she refused to admit it.**

_Sharpay is holding that picture and looks at Gabriella with a curious expression,_

"_Gabs, who is this?"_

_Gabriella takes the picture, but when she looks at it her facial features darken._

"_No one." She says in an unusually cold yet depressed voiced and puts the picture in a box._

**What happens when her friends convince her to join an exchange program with them?**

"_Please! Come on Gabi, we wont have much fun without you. Please, pretty please with sugar on top!" Taylor begs. _

_Gabriella sighs, "Where do I sign up?"_

_Taylor squeals and hugs her best friend. _

**What happens when she find out that the place they are going…  
**

"_Where exactly are we going?" Gabriella asked Kelsi once they are settled on the bus._

"_We are going to this school in Los Angeles, its called… Sun Bay High." As she said this, Gabriella's face begins to pale._

"_What?" she whispers._

**Is the place that held memories she wanted to be kept forgotten.**

"_Maybe they won't remember me or even recognize me" Gabriella whispered to herself, trying to convince herself that it might happen._

**What will happen when she sees familiar faces?**

_Gabriella accidentally bumps into a guy with blond hair._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." She says,_

"_No, its my fault I didn't see where I was…" he stops as he gets a good look at her, "Noel?"_

_She looks up at those blue eyes that were exactly like his sister's, "Hey Mason."_

**Will she tell her friends about her past?**

"_Gabi, how do these people know who you are?" Chad asked her._

"_Yeah, why are they calling you Noel?" Zeke asked, confused with what was going on._

"_What aren't you telling us?" Troy quickly adds, looking into her eyes._

"_I-I can't." she whispers._

**Have things changed?**

"_I'm sorry" Tracy said while trying not to let her tears fall, "I'm sorry for what I did."_

_Now Gabriella has tears in her eyes as well._

**Or have they just gotten worse?**

_Tracy cutting herself with a scissor while Gabriella is trying to get in._

"_Trace, open up!" Gabriella screamed as she banged the door._

**Will she ever forget her past?**

_Gabriella stands there, staring at the house that is so familiar to her. She sighs and walks away._

_**Can**_** she?**

"_You have no idea how much I missed you." Gabriela says while hugging Tracy,_

"_Same here." Tracy says, hugging tighter._

**Will it all be too much?**

_Gabriella slams the door and falls onto her bed. She gets in a fetal position and sobs._

"_Why did I come back?" she keeps asking herself._

_There is a knock on the door but she doesn't answer. Troy comes in and sighs. He goes to her and cradles her in his strong arms as she continues to sob. He rocks her back and forth while kissing her on the forehead. One thing is running through his mind, _how did things end up like this?

**Everything happens for a reason…**

_10 year olds Noel and Tracy talking,_

"_Promise we'll friends forever?" Tracy asks, sticking out her pinky._

"_Forever" Noel states and shakes Tracy's pinky with her own._

**Does this fall under that category?**

_**Friends Forever?**_

**Coming to a computer near you!**

**A/N: What did you guys think? Should I do it? TELL ME!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!! You have no idea how much homework teachers give these days! The weeks have gone by too fast! Thank you to all the readers who reviewed: **kimberley7oxJust-Makin-A-Mess corbinblueis4eversexc**, and **xAlwaysandforeverx.** Glad that you guys took time to review! For those who didn't, please just take a minute of your time to tell me what you think! I want to know if people like the story or not. If you don't review, I would assume that you don't. That's all I ask! ******** Anyway, hope you guys like this prologue and the future chapters!!**

**PS: I changed my mid about how old they are in the trailer in the flashback. Instead of them being ten, they will be seven.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! This goes for future chapters as well!!! The only thing I do own is the plot!!**

_Ten years ago…_

"_Noel! Noel, where are you?" a pale, skinny blonde girl said as she entered the nearby park where she and her best friend met every day after school. Her blue eyes searched the playground and found a tan, brunette of the same age curled up under a tree. She ran to the girl and sat next to her, she could tell that something was wrong._

"_Hey" Noel quietly said, trying to hide her red eyes and wet cheeks._

"_What happened?" the girl said bluntly, trying to figure out why her usually smiling friend was upset._

"_They're fighting again." She whispered, not needing to explain whom 'they' were, "He said he was going to leave and that the only reason why he hasn't left yet is because of me." _

"_Noel, this isn't your fault. It will get better." The girl reassured her._

"_How do you know Tracy? I saw his suitcase and there were clothes in it. He is going to leave soon. He's going to leave me." New tears were forming in Noel's eyes._

"_Then it's his loss." Tracy said, trying to make Noel feel better._

"_But what if every one else leaves me… What if there is something wrong with me?" She was now crying freely._

"_I promise that I wont leave you." Tracy replied confidently. _

_Noel looked at her, seeing if she actually meant it. "Promise?" she asked, smiling slightly._

"_Promise." Tracy smiled._

_The girls shared a friendly hug and heard a honk. They looked at the street and saw Tracy's mom in her car, waving at them to get over there. _

"_Race ya!" Noel said and ran off. Tracy smiled knowing that everything was going to be ok and started to run._

_Two years later…_

_Noel Montez headed over to the Freeland house after receiving a call from a worried Melanie 'Mel' Freeland that Tracy refused to come out of her room. When she knocked on the door, Mason, Tracy's ten-year-old brother, let her in._

"_They're getting divorced." He informed her as they reached Tracy's bedroom door. She nodded and sighed. _

"_Thanks for coming Noel. I just didn't know what to do. I tried everything." Mel said as she watched her daughter's best friend knock on the door slightly. _

"_Trace… Trace it's me, let me in." Noel waited for a minute until she heard the lock click. She turned the doorknob and entered the room. She understood what Tracy was going through but she had no idea what to say. She saw Tracy laying on her bed while looking out the window. She sat on the bed and waited._

"_They are actually doing it." Tracy said after a couple of minutes, not moving form where she lied. "They're actually getting divorced."_

"_It'll be okay Trace. You don't have to face this alone. You'll still see them even if it's not as much as before. We'll get through this together. You were there for me and now I'm going to be here for you." After she said this, Tracy looked up at her._

"_Promise me that no matter what happens, we will always be best friends forever." As she said this, she stuck out her pinkie. _

"_Promise till the end." Noel stated. _

_Mel Freeland smiled as she heard their conversation. _Those two are closer than sisters,_ she thought. She knocked on the door and asked Noel if she wanted to stay for dinner._

"_I wouldn't want to intrude." She quickly responded._

"_Nonsense, you're part of the family." _

_Noel smiled but shook her head, "Thank you for the offer but I still have tons of homework."_

"_Okay, well some other time."_

"_Definitely." She smiled and left the room and headed home._

_Four years later…_

_Thirteen-year-old Noel Montez moved boxes into the moving truck as she started to think of the past couple of months. She couldn't believe what had happened. She started eighth grade with a best friend and by the next month, Tracy didn't even acknowledge her. How could this happen? Why did this happen? These questions kept running through her head. She could only come up with one answer. Evie Zamora. Ever since she started to hang out with Tracy, things have gone down hill. Noel didn't want to hate Evie but she made it extremely hard. She wanted to hate Tracy but she couldn't. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to back to kindergarten. She sighed; she was relieved that finally, she was leaving. She wanted a fresh start and she knew that it couldn't happen here. She heard footsteps and turned around. There, talking to her mom was Mel Freeland. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you guys were leaving? Why are you?" she asked, shocked at the sudden news._

"_Well, I got a new job offer in Boston and I just couldn't refuse." Ms. Montez replied, Mel and her were really good friends. _

"_I have no idea how I'm going to tell Tracy this." Me stated._

_I wanted to tell her that Tracy wouldn't care but I held my tongue._

"_Let me help you with the boxes. I'll call Mason and tell him to help too." My mom tried to tell her that there was no help needed but she insisted. When Mason came, he came t help me with a heavy box that I was trying to carry._

"_Thanks." I replied quietly._

"_So you're really not coming back?" he asked._

"_I hope so. I need to get away from here. Too many memories." She didn't need to say more. He sighed and continued load boxes to the truck._

_While they were carrying the boxes, a car filled with teenagers passed by. Tracy's eyes widened when she saw what was going on in front of the Montez house. She shook her head and grabbed a bottle of beer, trying to forget the feelings of sadness that were going through her body._

Seventeen-year-old Gabriella Montez woke up in the middle of a dark, cool, starry night in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She sighed as she remembered the dream she had just experienced. She got out of bed and entered the balcony. She needed some fresh air. She wanted to forget about the dream. It was like a flashback than a dream. Every time she had one, her mind would wander off and think of what Tracy Freeland was doing.

"Its been four years Gabriella, get over it." She told herself. Gabriella… No matter how many times she was called Gabriella, she would still turn around if someone called her Noel. She wasn't proud of it but it was true. She went back to bed, trying to focus on present rather than the past. She would not believe what the future held.

**A/N: PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! Need at least 4 reviews to continue and the chapters will get better. This was just a prologue. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for the long wait! I had so many tests, quizzes and don't even get me started on projects. This is an extremely long chapter so please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to all of the reviewers!!! I am glad that you liked the chapter!!! Well, here is the next chapter and please review. I was a little upset when only a couple of you reviewed but what are you going to do! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!**

BEEP… BEEP… Gabriella groaned at the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and got out of her bed, shivering from the cold temperature in her room. She did her morning routine of taking a shower and getting ready for school. When her mom entered her room, she was ready to go.

"Troy's here." She said with a smirk on her face. Gabriella blushed, knowing what her mother was thinking.

"I'll see you after school." Gabriella said, trying to stop that subject from approaching.

"Don't forget that we're organizing the attic today." Her mom reminded her as she walked out of the room.

"I won't." Gabriella said and met Troy at the front door.

"Hey." He said and kissed her on the cheek. Troy and Gabi were… well; Gabriella didn't know exactly what they were. Every time they got close to becoming something more than just friends, something got in the way.

"You seem quiet." He pointed out as they walked past a local park.

"Sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. You know, with the scholastic decathlon team wanting Taylor and me to be president and vice president. Not to mention Ms. Darbus and Kelsi pressuring us to tryout for the fall musical." They could already see the school campus and the mob of students swarming it.

"Well its our senior year, we just have to make the best of it." Troy gave her his signature smile and she then was reminded why most girls swoon over him. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her through the crowd, trying to find their friends before class.

"Settle down… Settle down… Quiet!" Ms. Darbus yelled as she tried to get the class' attention. They were all sitting in their normal desks, sleeping, finishing homework, or, if you're Sharpay, sucking up to Ms. Darbus.

"I have an announcement. The school has decided to join with other schools and create an exchange program for students so they could see the different places and schools across the country." The gang caught each other's eyes as the buzz went around the room. "So, the sign up sheet for this program will be up on the bulletin board. You all have to sign up before the Friday after the next so make up your minds soon. The sooner you sign up the better."

As the class started to get noisy again, Ms. Darbus yelled again and brought their attention back to her. "Shakespeare was known as one of the best writers of his time…."

"Are you going to do it?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella walked out of Ms. Darbus' class.

"I don't know. I mean, shouldn't we be here for our entire senior and not some other school?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but think about it. This would look really good on our college application." Taylor pointed out.

"I guess. I'll think about it." Gabriella said and walked away to her next class, considering the idea. _Maybe it will be fun_, she thought.

Gabriella's eyes roamed as she looked for her friends when lunch began; none of them were in sight. She left the cafeteria and walked through the halls, trying to look for the gang. She found them standing in front of the bulletin board.

"My dad said that I should sign up." Troy stated and he wrote his name up.

"If Troy's going then I'm going." Chad took Troy's pen and signed his name too. Zeke agreed and put his name down. The three boys looked at Jason expectedly but he shook his head.

"I can't go, my sister's getting married and she would kill me if I miss it because of some exchange program. Besides, one of us has to stay here and protect the Wildcats' championship title."

"I can't go either." Martha piped in, "There is this dance program that I have to join and I cant do that if I'm not even here."

"Well, if Chad's going then I'm going. " Taylor commented and signed up. Not long after, Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay signed up too.

Gabriella watched her friends talk as she quietly joined them. Troy was the first to notice her there.

"Hey Gabi, you signing up?" he asked, a shimmer of hope in his eyes. Just thinking of the time they would have made him smile.

"I don't think so." Gabriella immediately regretted saying that, seeing the disappointment on Troy's face.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"I just never really thought about it. I mean, what will we do in a different school? We would feel like the new kids and trust me; I have already felt that way too many times." Gabriella wouldn't look at them. She sighed and said, "I'll see you guys in class."

As the gang watched her walk away, Taylor saw Troy's disappointment and quickly reassured them, "I'll change her mind. I promise." They all looked at her skeptically. "I swear that I could change her mind." Taylor exasperatedly said and went to talk to Gabriella.

"Gabi, wait up!" Taylor yelled trying to catch up with her friend. Gabriella turned around and waited for Taylor.

"Can we at least talk about this before you make your decision?" Taylor asked. Gabriella sighed.

"Tay, I told you already. You of all people know how I fee-" Taylor cut her off.

"Gabi, you won't be alone. Your friends will be with you and we won't have as much fun without you." Taylor tried to explain.

"I'll think about it." Gabriella stated and entered the chemistry lab. Taylor huffed and followed her in. Taylor wasn't going to give up that easily.

For the rest of their classes, Taylor would not stop nagging Gabriella. A couple of minutes before the bell rang for her last class, Gabriella was about to crack. You would be too if the only you heard for 3 hours straight was 'Please Gabi, Come on, I'm begging.' As she was getting her books out of her locker, Taylor appeared next to her. Before Gabriella could open her mouth, Taylor cut her off,

"Pretty please with sugar on top! Don't make me beg anymore Gabs!"

Gabriella closed her locker and sighed, "Where do I sign up?" she immediately heard Taylor squeal. While she was tackled by Taylor's hug, she heard a voice behind them.

"I knew she would break you." Sharpay stated with a smile. Taylor and her quickly led Gabi to the sign up sheet before Gabi changed her mind. Once she wrote her name, there was no turning back.

"Happy?" Gabi asked,

"Very." Taylor and Sharpay said simultaneously.

As the three best friends walked to their class, they started to think of what they were going to do after school.

"Should go to the mall?" Sharpay asked.

"We always go to the mall." Taylor complained.

"I can't go." Gabriella said, "I have to help my mom clean the attic and that takes forever… unless."

Taylor and Sharpay quickly caught on, "No" they said and walked away.

"Oh, come on!" Gabriella said, catching up to them, "Please? My mom will make brownies." She knew she had them convinced when she said "brownies".

"Ugh… How many boxes do you have up here Gabs?" Taylor asked after organizing and re-organizing boxes.

"Just a couple more." Gabriella promised. Sharpay was looking through Gabriella's old things and was amazed at how many things she kept throughout her life. Sharpay was picking up a box that was labeled "_Old Photographs_" when she saw a photograph drop.

She put the box next to the rest and picked up the photo. It was wrinkled around the edges but was still in pretty good condition. It showed a nine, ten, or eleven year old version of Gabriella and a girl that Sharpay had never seen. She had crystal blue eyes and straight blonde hair. She and young Gabi were arm in arm, smiling at the camera. '_Gabriella never mentioned her before._' Sharpay thought,

"What are you looking at Sharpay?" Taylor asked and looked over her shoulder. Gabriella started walking towards her with a curious expression.

"Gabi, who is this?" Sharpay asked and gave Gabriella the picture. Almost immediately, she saw Gabriella's expression turn form curious and happy, to cold and depressed.

"No one." She said in an unusually cold tone of voice, and went back to work, putting the photo in her pocket. Taylor and Sharpay looked at one another and shrugged, both thinking, '_Who the hell is this girl?_' They didn't bring up the subject again, knowing it was none of their business.

As the days passed by, the closer it got for the gang to leave East High and start their journey. Gabriella looked at the window, shocked at how time just flew by. She was now packing for the trip the next day and was looking for any last minute things that she might have forgot. Everything seemed to be ready but she felt like something was out of place. She looked at her desk and found that photograph laying face down. She stared at it for a couple minutes and sighed. She grabbed the photo and put it in her bag. Forgetting her past was a lot harder than it seemed. She didn't even realize that in this trip, it was going to get even harder.

**A/N: Thank for reading and please, please REVIEW!!! I need at least five reviews to continue with the next chapter!! Again, I am sorry it took a while to update but high school is hard!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
